Office Distractions
by Bensonrizzles
Summary: Hey, Rolivia lovers. When her commanding officer is stressed, Amanda Rollins takes matters into her own hands. Rated M for a reason, pure angst and smut. Enjoy, babes!
1. Office Distractions

Olivia tried to maintain her composure as she quickly walked into her office, closing the door and drawing the blinds behind her.

She was pissed.

Olivia was enraged. And this time not at a perp or an asshole defense attorney. She was angry with herself. She had told herself that she could control it, that she wouldn't bring it in to work. But her emotions were getting the best of her.

A few minutes prior the squad was discussing their current case. It was particularly gruesome; the perp has really done a number on three girls so far, and was keeping one hostage. They hadn't yet caught a break and had no leads, and as Olivia does, she was taking it on herself to rescue that girl. She was just a kid, for God's sake. But while the squad was planning, she got caught looking a little too long at Amanda. She told herself that it wasn't something she could pursue. She knew she had to keep her head in the game. So she walked away.

As Olivia was regaining herself enough to re-enter the squad room her office door opened without a knock.

Whipping around, Olivia starts to protest, before seeing who's entering. "What the f...oh, Amanda, I... I'm really sorry."

Amanda just stared for a moment and stepped closer so she could properly shut the door.

"This isn't the first time I've noticed Liv, and I.."

"...you don't need to shoot me down, I know", Olivia interrupts.

Amanda takes a step closer, turning the lock as she does. With a deep inhale, she leans against the chair across from the lieutenants desk. "I need you to let me speak, Liv, just hear me out here, okay"?

With a visible shiver, Olivia nods for the blonde haired detective to continue, staring once more at the radiant structure of her face and the way her suit falls against her curves, taking special note of the faint outline of her colleagues nipples against her thin blouse.

Rollins continues, enjoying the sight of her superior undressing her with her eyes. Pushing her chest out ever so slightly, "this isn't the first time I've noticed, Olivia, and I should have brought it up before. I know how much you give physically, emotionally, mentally to every case we catch. And you carry so much stress and responsibility", she pauses, briefly. "Olivia, I think you're incredible, and not just as a cop. As a human, as a woman, as a...you're beautiful, Olivia. I've thought for a long time about what I might do, if ever given the chance. And I think this is going to be my one opportunity."

Olivia went to speak, but again Amanda continued, narrowing the space between them once more.

"I think I could help take some of the stress away, if that would be okay with you", Amanda says as she reaches out a hand and places it on the brunettes silk shirt.

With a simple nod, Olivia releases a breath of air she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Amanda fists a handful of Olivia's shirt and pulls her closer, at first gently, and then with some force. She brings her lips close enough to the other woman's that they can feel each other's breath.

"Is this okay?", she asks, and Liv responds by breathing out Amanda's name.

In an instant Amanda closes the gap between them, crashing their lips together. She takes the hand already on the older woman's shirt and wraps it around her waist to rest on her lower back, kneading the area gently, while her free hand wanders up to Olivia's neck, pulling her in closer.

Olivia releases a small moan and wraps her arms around the blondes hips. Amanda's hands begin to wander as her tongue plunges in to her boss's mouth, gently nipping at her lower lip. Her hands find their way up to fully cup Olivia's breasts while stationing her thigh between already spread legs.

Unhappy with the layers between them, Amanda lowers her head, leaving a trail of passionate kisses and bite marks down the neck of her only focus, noticing Olivia's hips bucking against her slowly. She reaches the top button of the shirt and expertly unclasps it with her teeth while untucking the garment.

"Fuck, Amanda", is all the lieutenant can muster up as she feels the wetness in her core grow hotter. She knew she's wanted this for a long time, but she never believed it would happen, and she's savoring every second.

As Amanda quickly undoes the rest of the buttons with her sly fingers, her mouth moves to the hardened nipple under the black lace bra and grazes it with her teeth. Pulling the shirt from Olivia's shoulders she quickly removes the lace barrier and begins sucking her left nipple hard, swirling her tongue and continuing to graze her teeth, eliciting a moan from her partner. As to not leave the other nipple unattended, she replaces her mouth with her hand and switches sides, sucking the light brown nub into her mouth and clasping her teeth around it before biting down gently and pulling until she feels Olivia's nails dig into her back with pleasure, and then placing a gentle kiss on the bud.

Snapping back into reality, Amanda realizes how desperate her lover is for more, as Olivia cries out her name, followed by "I need you, Amanda. I need you to fuck me."

Wasting no time Amanda reaches for the brunettes pants, swiftly unbuckling and unzipping them in one motion.

She locks eyes with her superior as she grabs the top of her shirt and pulls the clasps apart, revealing the lack of undergarments beneath. Olivia takes in the sight of the same breasts that were the source of her distraction in the squad room not that long ago.

With little warning Amanda's hands are inside of the hips of Olivia's tight slacks and she pushes them down and throws Olivia against her desk, knocking off some paperwork in the process. She moves her mouths ministrations down the stunning body that she thinks about often while in bed alone; from Olivia's lips, to her ear, her neck, collarbone, breast, nipple, ribs, and finally, her hip. Amanda bites down on Olivia's hip bone as her hands make their way from the brunettes calves teasingly to her inner thighs.

Olivia moans deeply as she feels Amanda's teeth grab her black, lacy thong and she lifts her hips slightly to allow for its removal. As Amanda takes in the sight she's been so longing to see she quickly says "Olivia, I've envisioned this moment more times than I could count, but I never imagined it could be better than my wildest, orgasm raging dreams", gives a smirk, and then kisses her lovers inner thigh, causing Olivia to buck her hips.

"Tell me what you need, babe", Amanda teasingly asks.

"You" is all Olivia had time to say before she felt Rollins tongue run the length of her dripping wet folds. She's held in place as one of Amanda's hands is reaching up her body to play with her nipple and the other is wrapped entirely around her thigh, holding her core in place.

Amanda's tongue dips in gently, just where Olivia needs it. Before she can demand more, her partners tongue is drawing small circles around her clit, quickening her pace and creating a long moan. Amanda realizes how close Olivia is to overflowing, just from this foreplay alone, so without warning she inserts two long fingers into Olivia's center as the brunette grabs fistfuls of blonde hair, pushing her further into her core.

Trying to ignore the aching throb between her own legs, Amanda blows cold air on Olivia's sweet spot, causing another long moan as she adds a third finger and sucks her pulsing clit between her lips. She quickens the pace of her fingers and curls, repeatedly, feeling that Olivia's walls are beginning to clench.

"I'm going to..." Olivia begins.

"Cum for me, baby" is all Amanda has to say before Olivia's back arches and a powerful orgasm takes over her body.

Amanda's not done here, though. She knows how stressed her commanding officer has been and now that she's gotten a taste, is determined to make this the most enjoyable orgasmic experience Olivia has ever felt. While slipping one finger out, she keeps her middle and pointer finger inside the throbbing walls and gently continue to rock them through Olivia's pleasure, and as she feels her coming down and picks up the pace and brings her mouth to her partners clit, taking it in her mouth once more and simultaneously sucking hard while curling her fingers, bringing on a fierce second orgasm and Olivia's eyes to roll back before huskily breathing out a string of swear words, something to the point of "holy fucking shit, Amanda, fuck".

As Olivia catches her breath she finally opens her eyes to meet Amanda's, as their lips meet.

"That was incredible, Amanda, I..." before realizing that Amanda had yet to be allowed her own release.

To be continued?


	2. Office Distractions, Part Two

As Olivia catches her breath she finally opens her eyes to meet Amanda's, as their lips meet.

"That was incredible, Amanda, I..." before realizing that Amanda had yet to be allowed her own release.

The Lieutenant's eyes grow dark and a low whimper escapes Amanda's mouth in both anticipation and desperation. Olivia grabs Amanda by her belt loops and pushes her backwards and into the large leather chair.

The second the blonde hit the cushion her hands went to unlatch her pants, but Olivia was having none of it; "that's mine", the brunette growled as she pushed Amanda's hands away and took over their mission.

Before Amanda realized Olivia had succeed she felt the cool leather on her ass as her lovers hands were tracing down her legs, bringing her pants and sheer navy blue underwear down with them.

Olivia licked her lips. She had spent more time than she was willing to admit thinking about Amanda's structured face, thin body, beautiful breasts, and mostly, what it would be like to taste her dripping wet center. Just by this view of Amanda's legs spread for her, Olivia knew that her time alone in bed with her collection of toys thinking about her submissive would never be the same after getting a taste of the real thing.

And with that, Olivia bent over and kissed Amanda, fiercely, and with the message that she was going to make her scream.

With a swipe of her tongue she broke the kiss and moved down to her partners neck; nipping, licking, biting, and kissing until she knew she'd left her mark.

With Amanda writhing beneath her she knew she was already on the edge. Mariska scooped down and took an already hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking hard while rolling the other nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Without warning she bit down hard enough to elicit a small yelp from the blonde, but with enough care to ensure she didn't hurt her.

From there, Olivia's lips, tongue, and teeth grazed lower, nipping at her ribs, dipping in to her belly button, and sucking on her protruding hip bone.

With Amanda's hips bucking beneath her, she moved lower still, placing gentle kisses along the insides of both thighs, leaving trails with her lower lip as she looked up to see Amanda's head thrown back and eyes closed, softly exclaiming "Olivia, fuck me, please, fuck, Liv".

With little warning, Olivia dove in, plunging her tongue into her lover as deep as she could, finally tasting the salty juices of the one who has been causing her to relentlessly cum by herself in bed almost every night for months.

Amanda let out a moan, faintly growling "oh Liv, more Liv, please". Olivia did not disappoint. She dropped to her knees, grabbed the detectives legs, and gently placed them over her shoulders, while her tongue continued alternating between running the length of the soft folds and dipping her tongue in to her sweet spot.

Holding her in place for a moment, Olivia prepared her partner for more, and softly slid two fingers into her throbbing core. She began a quick rhythm of inserting and curling her fingers inside of Amanda, while her mouth remained attached to her lovers clit; sucking, swirling, and flicking the erect bud causing the blonde to tighten her thighs around the lieutenants head and causing Olivia's own wet core to begin dripping down her thighs.

Amanda's breath began to hitch and her body was shaking uncontrollably as Olivia slid a third finger in and picked up her pace. As she took one final suck of the blondes clit, she curled her three fingers hard and hit her g spot in such a way that she exploded in an instant.

Olivia, who was still between her legs, made direct eye contact with Amanda as she began lapping up all of the juices that had flowed out of her partner, before Amanda gained enough feeling back in her legs to release Olivia's beautiful face.

Before fully moving away, Olivia was sure to run her tongue meticulously over Amanda's clit in a way that let her know more was coming.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Fins voice shouting, "hey guys, I think we've got something".

Both women froze before Olivia giggled lightly and wiped some of Amanda's cum from her cheek, wishing she could take care of herself right here, since she was sobbing from the taste of her lover.

Sliding slowly up Amanda's still quivering body, planting soft kisses along the way, she got to the blondes ear and whispered, "I think I might be stressed at home tonight, as well, maybe there's something we can do about it", before gently biting down on the sensitive spot on her lovers neck.

"I know something that's a great stress release, Lieutenant, I can show you if you want", Amanda teased, as her finger nails worked their way to Olivia's ass and her thigh sliding between her lovers legs.

Olivia released a husky moan, but backed away knowing that they had to get back to work.

Amanda, feeling how wet Olivia was once more, all for her, was already planning the things she was going to do to her lover tonight, taking a mental note to stop home to get a few essentials on her way over to Liv's.

As both redressed in silence and walked towards the door, Olivia stepped in front of Amanda, pulling her in for a short, sharp kiss before growling, "me, you, my place. Lots of wine. 10:30, tonight."

With that she turned on her heel and opened the door, returning to the squad room with a different frustration than when she last exited.

She couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
